Moriel en el pais de las maravillas
by Cihtli
Summary: /Au/Parodia... cuando Moriel busca un lugar para poder dormir tranquilamente, se topa en una extraña y algo alocada tierra y ruega porque su "pesadilla" termine. Desde Nerdanel como la reina roja, hasta Irmo como el gato rison... Melkor y Mairon seran los duques, ¿Maedhros el sombrerero loco?, ¿Feanor es victima de violencia? .-.


**Advertencia: Basado en el fics de Gemini Yaoi y en la historia original de Lewis Carrol Alicia en el pais de los maravillas" los personajes que aparecen aquí no son mios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

Nelyakai: please no me asesinen xD solo es una parodia lo juro

 **Moriel en el pais de las maravillas**

 _"_ _En un agujero en la tierra vivia un hobbit"_

 _"_ _en un agujero en la tierra, se cayo un ainur"_

Capitulo 1: de Valinor a la madriguera del conejo

Moriel se encontraba en el jardín, trataba de conseguir una siesta tranquila; después de todo, desde que ya era tío le costaba lograr dormir porque el hijo de su hermana por alguna "misteriosa" razón parecía estar pegado a él como una sanguijuela. Y con misteriosa se refiere a que padre y madre del niño le dijeron que tenía que darle mucho cariño al amargado del tío.

Era muy curioso, el día estaba esplendido ese día; no muy frio ni muy cálido; con nubes esponjosas por doquier; ningún hobbit, elfo, o cualquier otra criatura desagradable a la vista. Por fin, un poco de paz y tranquilidad para el pobre ainur… suspiro mientras cerraba al fin los ojos y se dejaba caer a la tierra de Lórien de lo más tranquilo posible. Mas sin embargo un pequeño ruido lo saco de su tan pacifico sueño.

Abrió sus ojos, y mientras se levantaba de su amada siesta cerro y abrió los párpados con algo de sorpresa cuando noto a su hermano menor Meren vestido muy extraño; (lo que para nosotros serian un par de shorts una camisa de traje y un saco). Pero lo que mas resaltaba en su atuendo eran unas largas orejas de conejo que sobresalían de su cabeza y un rabito del mismo animal, de un momento a otro pensó que era una alucinación creada por la falta de sueño.

—¡Es tarde!— exclamo el niño ainur saltando de un lugar a otro agitando sus brazos —¡Es tarde!— volvió a gritar caminando en círculos hasta alejarse del ainur mas grande. Por un momento Moriel no entendió que paso, pero al ver que su hermano se alejaba salió corriendo a buscarlo para procurar que no le pasara nada; ese niño siempre se metia en problemas después de todo.

Tardo un rato, pero luego de mucha persecución Meren se detuvo justo frente a una madriguera; curiosamente era del tamaño de un hombre tanto así que Moriel se preguntaba que tan grande debería ser el conejo que vivia en aquella madriguera. De manera sorpresiva, Moriel se vio como su hermanito saltaba a ella; asustado se inclino para ayudarle y sin querer, resbalo por el agujero en la tierra.

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no golpeo absolutamente nada; abrió los ojos solo para notar que seguia cayendo ¿qué tan profundo era la madriguera?... sin querer en su caída pudo ver cosas que nunca imagino y que al mismo tiempo no sabia que eran.

Choco de espaldas contra algo blanco, solo para rebotar y volver a caer y por ultimo chocar con lo que parecia una pared que se rompió al momento del impacto; cuando se levanto al fin se dio cuenta de algo extraño… y eso era que estaba en el techo apoyado. Sin previo aviso, volvió a caer, esta vez del techo al piso. Por la caída comenzó a sobar su brazo derecho que fue el mas lastimado, se levanto y vio varias puertas alrededor de el; por lo que apresurado intento abrirlas dándose cuenta que todas estaban cerradas.

Un sonido capto su atención y miro como había aparecido una mesa y una pequeña botella con la frase "bebeme" junto a una llave que le llamo mucho la atención —bueno, no creo que pueda pasar algo mas extraño— murmuro Moriel tomando un poco y dejo la botella en la mesita.

Volvió a caminar a la puerta, olvidando por su puesto la llave en la mesita; mas sin embargo ese era el menor de sus problemas cuando sin previo aviso comenzó a encogerse hasta el tamaño de un raton. Miro por todos lados y un tanto furioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir regreso a la mesita e intento subir.

—Maldición — refunfuño cruzando los brazos, luego de resbalar y caer de golpe sobre su espalda.

Se recargo sobre la pata de la mesa y trato de pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarlo a recuperar su tamaño normal; intento hechizos que sabia desde que era pequeño pero para su mala suerte nada daba resultado. Y mientras seguia estancado sin saber que hacer se levanto un poco y pateo el piso… se escucho un sonido de caída, como si hubiera pateado algo.

Giro su cabeza para ver que había pateado y fue cuando noto una pequeña caja de cristal con galletas que decían la frase "comeme" penso que posiblemente si la pócima lo hizo enano, tal vez las galletas lo harían crecer. Bajo esa logica, comió una probada de esa galleta llegando a su estatura normal. Para su fortuna la logica algo extraña estuvo en lo correcto; pero para su mala fortuna creció mas de lo que el creia y choco con el techo, con un cuidado casi quirúrgico, intento tomar la llave y la botella calculando para tener su tamaño normal y luego de algunos intentos afortunadamente lo logro.

Abrió la primera puerta y vio una ráfaga de aire lo empujo; callo sobre el agua y no le quedo otra que nadar busco una orilla con desesperación y por azar del destino vio un raton de su tamaño nadando por el mismo lugar —¡Señor Raton! — exclamo mientras le seguia de cerca nadando tan rapido como pudo… o al menos fue hasta que se dio cuenta que el raton tenia una apariencia similar a ¿Aiwendil?

—¿cómo sabes mi nombre niño? — pregunto el Raton

Moriel se quedo un poco en blanco antes de continuar —bueno, parece usted un raton—

—bueno, bueno, ven conmigo… tengo que dar una conferencia muy importante y ya estan todos esperandome— dijo el Raton Aiwendil ayudandolo a subir. Escucho una conferencia muy rara de la que no sabia nada y cuando se dio cuenta estaba escuchando el peor canto que habia escuchado en su vida..

Para colmo de males termine haciendo siendo juez en una carrera algo extraña, en la cual todos los viejos hacian trampa y al final todos ganaron; y por si no fuera poco le todo dar los premios a cada persona. Luego todos se fueron del lugar dejandole solo, con el pretexto de ir a la cama.

Entonces el conejo Meren ha regresado al lugar… preocupado por un par de guantes y un avanico…

—¿Meren ahora dime que esta pasando aquí? — exclamo ya furioso y casi a punto de tomar al niño y salir de aquí.

—oh la duquesa oh la duquesa, mis guantes y avanico— murmuro, sin prestarle atencion a Moriel que ya parecia estar perdiendo la cabeza —¡¿pero que estas haciendo tu aquí?! —

—intentando salir de este lugar— murmuro Moriel.

—ve a casa y trame unos guantes y un avanico— respondio el Meren conejo moviendose a saltitos de un lado a otro.

—ahora, me habla como si fuera su criado— y fue asi que no le quedo mas remedio que ir a la casa del conejo…

tbc..


End file.
